


Christmas with You

by Phoenix_Queen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, first holiday together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Queen/pseuds/Phoenix_Queen
Summary: Roger and Crystal spend their first holiday together
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Clog Factory Happy Holidays Fic Exchange





	Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticanni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/gifts).



Roger is nervously running around the house making sure the house is clean and all the decorations, sans the tree, is up. He and Crystal have been together for a few months and they are spending their first Christmas holiday together. 

Roger is starting to wonder what is taking Crystal so long when he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door to find Crystal on the other side wearing an ugly sweater that Roger bought him as a joke.

“You’re here and wearing the sweater!!!”Roger tells him happily as they greet with a kiss.

“Of course I did. The Grinch is growing on me a bit” is Crystal’s amused reply. 

Crystal then teasingly comments on whether Roger left anything for them to decorate together. Roger tells him the tree is for them to set up and decorate together. The other stuff wasn’t as important.

Once Crystal settles in, the two of them begin the task of setting up the tree. Roger in his eagerness bought a large 9 foot pre-lit tree. Crystal is taken aback by the size of the tree, but seeing Roger’s excitement about it, decides to not say anything. Setting up the first half of the tree went smoothly. The second half required ladders.

“I can’t believe you’re too short to keep reaching Crys” comments Roger impishly.

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re one to talk little elf.” Is Crystal’s teasing retort.

“I’m not an elf!! I’m fun sized.” Roger says slightly petulantly. 

“My fun sized elf that I love.” Coos Crystal as he pecks Roger gently. Roger internally swoons.

After a couple of hours, the tree is finally set up. Roger and Crystal take a break to have a late lunch together at a nearby diner. There’s a two for one holiday special that they enjoy while talking about the plans for the next three days. Mainly they have today, Christmas Eve, to themselves. Tomorrow, Christmas Day, with Roger’s family in Truro, and Boxing Day with Crystal’s family in London. 

After they have lunch, they head back to the apartment to begin decorating. While shopping last week, Roger bought a myriad of different colored ornaments. When asked why so many different colors, Roger tells him that he wanted the tree to be colorful and that he couldn’t decide on which colors. Crystal sighs in mild exasperation.

Fortunately, Roger only bought silver tinsel so they start to wrap tinsel around the tree. The two stand on opposite sides of the tree passing it back and forth. Slowly but surely, the tree began to have a silver glow in addition to the lights. 

Next, they moved onto the ornaments. Because Roger bought about seven different colors to choose from, Crystal tried to use an even amount of each ornament. Roger on the other hand put the ornaments on at random. In his opinion, the perfect Christmas Tree is the one that is imperfect. He said as much to Crystal, who snorted but followed his lead. 

Soon enough, they finish with the tree. Crystal suggests taking a photo of them by the tree. Roger agreed and hastily steps into his bedroom to grab the Christmas themed headbands. He plops the Deer one on Crystal and puts the Santa one on himself. Crystal laughs at this and a picture is taken to commemorate the moment.

The two of them then take time to admire the tree and the work that was put into it. Roger turns to Crystal and smiles at him softly.

“What?” Asks Crystal curious about the smiling.

“Nothing. Just happy to be with you. Merry Christmas Crystal!” Roger tells Crystal gently yet happily. 

“Merry Christmas Roger!” Crystal replies in the same tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Anni!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Thx to the AdorableTia for your input!


End file.
